The invention relates to a rotor for a reluctance motor, to a reluctance motor with such a rotor, to a motor vehicle and to a method for manufacturing the said rotor. The rotor has a number of individual sheets electrically insulated from one another which are stacked on one another into a laminated core.
A rotor for a reluctance motor is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,140 A. A rotor is described therein of which the laminated core consists of rotor sheets having punched-out sections. This rotor is also referred to here as a Vagati rotor. The punched-out sections produce curved, strip-shaped metal sections which serve as flux-guidance sections and guide the magnetic flux in the way necessary for providing the necessary reluctance of the rotor. The punched-out sections mean that air, i.e. a non-magnetic area which acts as a magnetic flux inhibitor, is located between the individual flux-guidance sections. The strip-shaped flux-guidance sections produce a high torque yield. Because of the non-magnetic areas, the reactance of the laminated core in the direction of the q-axis, i.e. the magnetic inhibition direction, is comparatively small. The strip-shaped flux-guidance sections run transverse to the q-axis and connect adjacent poles of the rotor in the circumferential direction, i.e. the d-axes. The punched-out sections for providing the non-magnetic areas or for embodying the flux-guidance sections lead to a weakening of the mechanical stability of the laminated core however, so that the rotor described is not suitable for high speeds, especially not for speeds in excess of 3,000 revolutions per minute. For this reason reluctance rotors of the type described are not suitable for the speed required by motor vehicles with electric drives.